El pasado te enseña y el presente se vive
by kamii
Summary: H/D Amor:Es una magia,un hechizo que nos seduce súbitamente y nos flecha el corazón irremediablemente... Cuando Hermione y Draco se enteren del pasado de sus padres veran la vida de distinta manera,sus vidas tomaran un rumbo que jamas imaginaron juntos.
1. Examenes Libres

Después que Harry, ron y Hermione dejaron el despacho de Dumbledore, fueron al gran salón. Entre todos planearon hacer un multi funeral para todos aquellos que dieron su vida luchando contra Voldemort, así que, automáticamente llevaron los cuerpos a los jardines de Hogwarts donde lo esperaban unos ataúdes, arreglaron los cuerpos y los colocaron cuidadosamente adentro, se hizo una ceremonia muy bonita, llena de sentimientos encontrados. Gracias a la lucha de aquellos héroes había terminado al fin la tormenta, sus nombres quedarían en la historia.

Después de la agotadora noche y triste mañana todos los alumnos, brujos y brujas se marcharon a sus hogares, Harry y Hermione se fueron a la madriguera a descansar ya que la Sra. Weasley les había pedido que se quedaran hasta que ellos quisieran.

Al llegar a casa nadie se atrevía hablar, habían muchos sentimientos, felices estaban por la tan esperada derrota de Voldemort, pero al mismo tiempo con mucha pena de haber perdido a sus seres queridos, sinceramente la falta de Fred dejaba un gran vacío dentro del hogar…

Así transcurrieron aproximadamente 3 días en que sin pedirlo ni pensarlo se guardo luto, hasta que Molly se atrevió hablar:

-Bueno no es el fin del mundo, la vida sigue… si bien perdí a un hijo, gane dos -girando su cabeza mecánicamente hacia Harry y Hermione- no es que antes no los hubiese considerado, pero ahora es diferente… ustedes me entienden.

-Lo superaremos Molly, cariño, tranquila…

-Si claro que si Arthur, Fred dio su vida luchando por el bien, por Harry, por todos nosotros, y aunque físicamente ya no está, estoy segura que dentro de nuestro corazón aun vive…- la Sra. Weasley aparentaba ser una mujer fuerte pero por dentro moría de pena que no lograba disimular con lágrimas que corrían por su mejilla.

Ron y Hermione no habían tenido un momento oportuno para hablar de ellos, hasta que de a poco todos se fueron retirando de la mesa, quedando solo Harry, Ginny, Hermione y ron, la hermana comprendió que su hermano necesitaba un momento para él, por lo que tomo a su chico y se lo llevo fuera de ahí, dejando atrás a ron y Hermione completamente solos…

-¿Quieres que demos un paseo?

Hermione asintió, pues quería hablar con ron y ver en que quedaban, mientras caminaban por los alrededores de la madriguera ambos mantenían el momento en completo silencio hasta que la muchacha lo rompió.

-¿Y qué pretendes hacer ahora?

-¿Hacer de qué?- Hermione dio un suspiro resignada, que torpe podía llegar hacer ron.

-Pues con tu vida, ¿piensas trabajar en que como?

-Ha pues quisiera ser auror igual que Harry, haber luchado contra tu quien sabes debe tener algún beneficio.

-Pero ron para eso te piden como requisitos un par de éxtasis sobre supera las expectativas, lo que es yo me preparare para dar los exámenes libres y así buscar un tra…-Hermione no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando fue interrumpida por una cálida temperatura sobre sus labios, era un beso, ron la estaba besando, eran tan grato sentir los labios de ron sobre los suyo, espero tanto tiempo para que ron se diera cuenta de que era ella la que debía entrar en su vida, que valió la pena la espera.

Ron se despego de la boca de la chica y aprecio lo hermosa que era, beso tiernamente la frente de la chica a donde tenía un pequeño tajo causando hace un par de días en la lucha.

-Jamás volveré a permitir que te hagan daño, te quiero Hermione, lamento que me haya demorado tanto tiempo en decirlo…

-No ron, no te lamentes, nunca es tarde… estamos volviendo a nacer, empezamos una época en donde solo nos esperan cosas buenas, así que no te preocupes por el tiempo perdido, por las cosas que no hicimos o no nos dijimos, porque tenemos toda una vida por delante para todo aquello-finalizo Hermione con un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios.

Al llegar a la madriguera ron no se aguanto y lo lanzo a los 4 vientos.

-¡hay hermano! Pensé que nunca lo dirías, Hermione me alegra ser tu cuñado-dijo George con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-oh mi pequeño, que dejas de ser pequeño-sollozo la Sra. Weasley - pero no sabes lo feliz que me hacen, mi pequeñita- se dirigió Molly hacia Hermione- una niña tan valiente, inteligente, estudiosa, emprendedora, hermosa, con uno de mis hijos…

-¡Hay ya mama! ¡Suéltala! La vas ahogar- reclamaba ron quitando los brazos de su madre del cuerpo de su novia

-los felicito a ambos, espero que lleven esta relación maduramente para que perdure con el tiempo, estoy seguro que así será- acoto el Sr. Weasley

-bueno al parecer quedara todo en familia- dijo Ginny- tomando la mano de Harry, te ultimo se sonrojo al darse cuenta de la indirecta de la pelirroja hacia sus padres.

-bueno felicidades a ambos solo faltaba el si oficial, los quiero mucho- abrazo Harry a sus dos amigos

Hermione se sentía tan plena, hace mucho que no se sentía de esa manera, quería que su relación perdurara en el tiempo como lo había dicho Arthur, quizás lo más sensato era irse de la madriguera, ya que conviviendo todo el día con ron las cosas podrían mal interpretarse y saltarse algunas etapas que eran dispensables para mantener firme su relación, apenas tuviera un trabajo estable buscaría un nuevo hogar.

El trió se preparo para dar un examen especial y así poder cumplir con su enseñanza completa, pasaron dos meses de arduo estudio y estudio, hasta que el día llego. Después de dos meses volvieron a su colegio, Hogwarts, todo estaba como antes, como nuevo, ahora la nueva directora era Minerva McGonagall. Gonagall quien más que indicada y responsable para ocupar el puesto del difunto director, Snape.

Harry, ron y Hermione fueron dirigidos a una amplia aula donde se encontraban todos los alumnos que perdieron el séptimo año debido a lo acontecido hace un par de meses, que prácticamente eran casi todos los de esa generación.

-¡Hermione, chicos!- exclamo Nevelle- ¿Qué tal?

-Hola Nevelle, bien, estamos todos bien ¿y tú?- pregunto Harry

- Todo estupendo, cada día mejor, ¿pueden creer que las niñas me buscan? Mi abuela ha espantado a unas cuantas.

Ron rio-pero Nevelle eso es bueno, tienes admiradoras.

-tranquilo Nevelle ya llegara la indicada, no te apures- agrego Hermione.

El chico le dedico una sonrisa y luego se volvió hacia Harry.

-¿Ya vieron quien está ahí?-dijo Nevelle dirigiendo su mirada hacia un extremo del aula, donde se encontraba Draco Malfoy junto a Pansy Parkinson.

-¿pero que hace ese cretino aquí? ¡Como tiene el descaro de aparecerse acá!-exclamo ron evidentemente muy enojado- aunque saque todos extraordinarios no conseguirá trabajo en ninguna parte por ser quien es.

-¿sabes que ron? A mí me da pena, a pesar de todo lo que pudo hacer contra nosotros no puedo tener otro sentimiento para el que lastima, al fin y al cabo ¿qué más le puedes pedir a un hijo de mortifago?, ojalas un día consiga arrepentirse y remendar todo el daño que ha hecho, por el, por su futura esposa e hijos- dijo Hermione dedicándole un comentario muy benévolo al rubio.

-Hermione tiene razón, el fue criado así, en cierto contexto no es su culpa haber tenido como padre a Lucius Malfoy, creo que evidentemente esa familia no sabía bien en lo que estaba metida hasta que vieron expuesto a su hijo y ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse- acoto Harry apoyando a su amiga.

-¿se volvieron locos? ¡Harry el trato de matarnos en la sala multipropósito! Y tu… Hermione, ¿se te atrofio el cerebro o qué?-pregunto ron muy alterado.

-haber primero relájate, no te alteres es solo una conversación, además todos sabemos que solo cumplía con las ordenes de Voldemort, si hubiera tenido intenciones de matar a Harry o a unos de nosotros lo hubiera hecho en cualquier momento que se le presento la oportunidad-dijo tranquilamente Hermione.

-ya chicos, creo que no vale la pena discutir por esto ¿o sí?-agrego Nevelle temiendo que terminaran discutiendo mas fuerte por la reacción del colorín.

Un profesor que al parecer era nuevo entro al aula y dio la orden de tomar asiento, ya que empezarían a rendir los exámenes, el profesor paso puesto por puesto repartiendo los exámenes para los cuales los alumnos se habían inscrito.

-Esta demás decirles que el examen es individual, cualquier actitud sospechosa será sancionada calificando con la nota mínima, Los resultados estarán en 3 días lo más probable, ahora pueden comenzar.

Para Hermione fue muy fácil, pues todo lo que había estudiado valió la pena, la chica opto por rendir todas las asignaturas que pudiera, era muy importante para ella conseguir un buen puesto de trabajo en el ministerio. Cuando al fin había término salió del aula para reunirse con sus amigos que hace horas la esperaban afuera del aula.

-¡Al fin! Te demoraste tanto ¿acaso diste todo los exámenes?-pregunto ron

Bueno en realidad si-dijo Hermione avergonzada- ¿y Harry?

-fue a ver si encontraba a Ginny -respondió ron-ya debe estar por llegar… ha pero si ahí viene.

-¿Nos vamos? -pregunto Harry

-si si, estoy agotada-señalo la chica

Durante los 3 días se hicieron eternos para Hermione, lo único que quería era recibir sus calificaciones, pues de ello dependía su futuro.

Hermione ya no te tenses la lechuza debe estar en camino, en un par de horas o minutos la tendrás en tus manos-rogo ron acercándose a la chica y entregándole un suave beso.

-ron tenemos que hablar-pidió la castaña

-¿sobre qué?

-bueno primero que todo quiero agradecerte a ti y a tu familia que ya llegara la hora de darle las gracias a ellos también por lo bien que me han acogido, pero lamentablemente yo no me puedo quedar por siempre, yo también quiero tener mi casa.

-¡pero si esta es tu casa!-exclamo ron

-no ron, esta es tu casa y por mucho que me hagan creer que esta también es mi casa no lo es, pero debes entender que yo también quiero tener mis cosas, comprendes ¿verdad?-pregunto la castaña esperanzada que su novio la comprendiera

-sí, entiendo, pero también creo que deberías esperar, al menos estabilizarte un par de meses, reevaluar la situación…

-¡mira ron ahí viene la lechuza!-exclamo Hermione muy entusiasmada- ¡HARRY! Llegaron las calificaciones-grito escaleras arriba

Primero ustedes-señalo la castaña para que sus amigos la abrieran primero

Harry tomo la suya y fue el primero en abrirla

-¡bien!-dijo Harry haciendo un gesto con su brazo- 2 extraordinarios y un supera las expectativas

-que bien amigo te felicito podrás ser auror, solo te queda entrenar y estarás listo-señalo Hermione dándole un abrazo de felicitaciones

Ron al ver la felicidad de su amigo abrió rápidamente su carta y la reviso… estaba pálido y solo atino a tirarse en el sofá.

-¿Oh ron como te fue? No me digas que…-el pelirrojo no se movía, no pestañaba, parecía estar en shock, Hermione se acerco, le quito de las manos el pergamino y comenzó a resumió en voz alta.

-dos aceptables, un supera las expectativas y un insatisfactorio, oh ron lo siento mucho, pero no es tan malo, puedes hacer otra cosa-agrego la muchacha

Harry no sabía que decir le incomodaba que ron no hubiera aprobado para poder ser auror- amigo no te angusties, no es el fin del mundo.

Ron salió del trance y giro el rostro hacia su mejor amigo- Te felicito Harry, te lo mereces eres un gran mago, serás el mejor auror que el mundo mágico haya tenido. Bueno y ¿Que esperas para ver el tuyo Hermione?

Hermione que aun sostenía su carta intacta procedió a abrirla pero al desplegar el pergamino no fue capaz de leer.

-yo... Harry por favor léela tu primero-indico Hermione entregándole el pergamino a su amigo.

Harry tomo el pergamino, como era posible que Hermione a pesar de ser la mejor en el colegio fuera tan insegura- pensó.

-Hermione ¿diste 7 exámenes? Bueno son 7 extraordinarios te felicito-dijo al fin abrazando a su amiga

Hermione saltaba de felicidad, de seguro que con estas calificaciones podría entrar a trabajar en el ministerio.

Felicidades Hermione-dijo ron dándole un beso a la chica

Gracias, te quiero mucho-dijo la castaña

-¿y chicos? ¿Cómo les fue en los exámenes?-pregunto la Sra. Weasley que acaba de entrar a la sala, Harry y Hermione dirigieron su cabeza automáticamente hacia la de ron.

-muy bien Sra. Weasley, todo bien he yo con Harry vamos a la cocina, los dejamos para que conversen-acoto la chica dejando a madre e hijo.

-¡RONALD WEASLEY! ¿COMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE SACAR ESTAS CALIFICACIONES?- fue lo único que Harry y Hermione escucharon desde la cocina, por lo que decidieron salir de la casa y dar un paseo.

-Harry sabes que había pensado que debería ir en este momento a dejar mis calificaciones al ministerio, ¿para qué voy a esperar hasta mañana?

-bueno si quieres te acompaño y así aprovecho para pasar las mías e inscribirme para empezar el entrenamiento-sugirió el chico

Al volver del ministerio se encontraron a ron tendido en el sofá leyendo unas revistas.

-Hola ron-saludo Hermione dándole un beso y sentándose al lado del chico.

-Hola chicos y ¿a dónde se habían metido?-pregunto ron con cierta curiosidad

-fuimos al ministerio a dejar las calificaciones- respondió Harry

-pues mejor de lo que creíamos, empezamos mañana-dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- soy la nueva jefa de oficina de recolocación del elfo domestico, exprese mis motivaciones del club PEDDO y les gusto mi propuesta.

-bueno los felicito a ambos-dijo ron- yo también conseguí trabajo, le ayudare a George en la tienda

-¡oh pero eso es muy bueno!-exclamo la castaña

-bueno supongo que desde mañana comenzamos nuestra nueva etapa-agrego Harry

-que nostalgia chicos, extrañare mucho no pasar la mayoría del tiempo con ustedes-agrego Hermione abrazando a su amigo y a su novio al mismo tiempo.


	2. El amuleto

-Mi nombre es Astoria Greengrass, su secretaria.

-Encantada señorita Greengrass-dijo hermione.

-sígame la llevare a su despacho.-solicito la rubia llevando a hermione a su nuevo despacho y mostrandole toda la instalación del segundo nivel.

-Bueno como le dije hace un rato yo soy su secretaria, cualquier cosa que necesite, lo que sea, me lo pide y yo lo hago.-dijo Astoria.

-Muchas gracias, eres muy amable, cualquier cosa te aviso

Hermione vio como salía del despacho la hermosa joven, se llego a sentir opacada por su gran belleza. Quizás tendría que empezar a trabajar en su apariencia, ya que, cualquiera que la viera ahora mismo, nadie creería que era jefa del departamento. Estaba tan feliz, lástima que Ron no comprendiera, ni siquiera se había despedido de él en la mañana, a la chica inmediatamente se le fue a la mente que ya no tenía hogar, debía buscar un arriendo urgente, por lo que llamo a su secretaria.

-Srta. Greengrass, necesito que me ayude en algo-pidió la castaña

-Pero claro, estoy a sus órdenes.

-Mira necesito 2 cosas, primero necesito que busques un departamento de alquiler dentro de Londres, en un barrio no muy llamativo, que sea amplio y decente, cuando lo con sigas hazme llegar la dirección, además necesito que te quedes en el departamento, ya que, comprare unos muebles y necesito que te quedes ahí para recibirlos, haz que lo dejen adentro y listo, y 2° necesito que para mañana me tengas los últimos reportes que estén pendientes, junto con los crímenes y atentados que no se han resuelto.

-ok, ¿necesita otra cosa?-pregunto la rubia, tomando nota con todo lo ordenado por hermione.

- No, nada más, yo voy de salida, vuelvo después de almuerzo- señalo hermione, tomando su chaqueta y su bolso, la chica salió del despacho en dirección al ascensor, cuando se fue acercando visualizo a un hombre rubio, alto, con las manos en los bolsillos, también esperando el ascensor… No, no puede ser, de nuevo acá. Pensó hermione.

Al terminar de acercarse lo vio, Draco Malfoy, apenas la chica se situó al lado de él, este giro la cabeza hacia su persona y para la sorpresa de la castaña…

-¡Hola!- Saludo el rubio secamente.

-Hola…-respondió el saludo la castaña, con una pequeña desconfianza. ¿Qué le habrá picado a este tonto? Pensó. Esta era la segunda vez que lo veía desde que había entrado a trabajar en el ministerio.

Los dos se subieron al ascensor, la chica rápidamente marco el nivel 1, el ascensor descendió con los dos chicos adentro, hermione tenía la vista al frente, en ocasiones miro de reojo al rubio y se dio cuenta que este la estaba mirando descaradamente, un poco avergonzada espero que se abrieran las puertas del ascensor y fue la primera en salir.

Hermione borro de sus pensamientos al rubio y se dirigió al centro comercial muggle más conocido de Londres, donde encontraría la mayoría de muebles, a pesar de que ahora vivía en un mundo distinto al cual nació, sentía indispensable optar por tecnología, aunque no le sirviera de mucho en el mundo mágico. Así que a la primera tienda que fue, fue de tecnología, donde compro un PC portátil, y dos celulares modernos, no sabía exactamente para que pero tenía la necesidad de tenerlos, cuando estaba recibiendo e producto un Sr. Se acerco a ella.

-¿usted es la Srta. Granger?-pregunto el viejo.

-¡sí, soy yo!-exclamo la chica

-me mandaron a entregarle esto…-dijo el viejo entregándole un papel.

-ok, gracias-la chica lo vio y había escrito una dirección, probablemente Astoria debía haberlo enviado.

Como ya tenía la dirección de su nuevo apartamento, entro a las grandes tiendas a comprar todo lo que se le venía a la mente para su nuevo hogar. Al medio día ya tenía todo listo para su hogar, estaba dispuesta a irse cuando paso por fuera de una tienda de ropa, y se le vino a la cabeza Astoria, por lo que decidió entrar y comprarse unos conjuntos, unas botas, zapatos, lo necesario para aparentar ser una jefa, al lado de la tienda había otra de perfumería y cosméticos, donde aprovecho de comprar unas pequeñas cosas, cosas que ella creía que ni usaría, pero como estaba tan motivada a comenzar un nuevo estilo de vida, compro cosas demás. Apenas salió de la tienda se fue directo a su nuevo departamento, no pensaba volver al ministerio, ya que, como ella era su jefa, no debía rendir cuentas a nadie.

Al llegar a la dirección que Greengrass le había hecho llegar, se encontró con una villa muy silenciosa, en el cual había un solo edificio, subió hasta el octavo piso y llamo a la puerta, pues Astoria debía estar ahí aun.

-¡Hola! La estaba esperando- saludo la rubia parada en la puerta

- Hola, muchas gracias señorita Greengrass, si quiere se puede ir, yo no volveré, tengo que ordenar esto, si quiere se toma la tarde libre, lo que sí quiero es que me tengas las cosas que te pedí hoy para mañana-dijo la castaña amablemente.

-ok no se preocupe, para mañana tendrá todo lo que solicito, aquí están sus llaves-dijo extendiendo su brazo

Hermione recibió sus llaves y despidió a su secretaria quedando totalmente sola en su nuevo hogar. Comenzó a desembalar los muebles, que con magia pudo armar y acomodar fácilmente, estuvo el resto del día armando su nuevo hogar, hasta que se rindió por el cansancio, tomo un baño y se acostó a dormir…

Al otro día llego con todas las pilas puestas a empezar a poner su 500%, quería ser la mejor.

-Hola, señorita Greengrass, ¿tiene lo que le pedí ayer?

-llámeme Astoria por favor, no me gusta mucho que me llamen por el apellido, y por lo de ayer no me fue muy bien, lo único que pude conseguir fueron lo último que se hizo que tampoco es mucho, averigüé lo otro de los reportes y me dijeron que el encargado de manejar todo eso vendría hoy personalmente a conversarlo con usted, creo que hay un caso que aun no se puede resolver y en ese caso lo tiene que ver usted directamente.-dijo la rubia apenas respirando.

-ok Astoria no te preocupes déjame lo que tengas, tendré que esperar, gracias.-dijo Hermione.

La chica se quedo por largo rato revisando los últimos reportes y cambios que se habían hecho un poco antes que ella llegara a trabajar ahí, hasta que tocaron la puerta…

-adelante-murmuro la castaña incentivando a que entraran.

-Hola, buenos días, vengo de… ¿tu?

-¿tu? ¿Qué haces acá?-pregunto la castaña secamente y en un tono muy a la defensiva.

-para tu información, yo trabajo acá, ¿eres tú la nueva directora del departamento?

-bueno, ¿ves a alguien mas acá?-pregunto irónicamente hermione, como lo solía ser siempre con él, Draco malfoy.

- bueno en todo caso no vengo a pelear, creo que tu ya estas grandecita como para estar comportándote así ¿no crees?, me dijeron que necesitabas los últimos informes de asesinatos y atentados, aquí te los traje-dijo el rubio tirando las carpetas de golpe sobre el escritorio, haciendo sobresaltar a la castaña.

Hermione le dio una mirada de reprensión, en realidad seguía siendo el mismo Draco malfoy, que rabia tenia.

El rubio le hizo una mueca de aburrido y sin pedir ni que se lo pidieran se sentó en la silla frente a hermione.

-¿Qué quieres malfoy?-pregunto la castaña desagradablemente

-ya te lo dije ¿estás sorda?, mi trabajo, ¿o crees que me quedo porque quiero estar cerca de ti?

-ya habla rápido que no tengo tiempo, te escucho- dijo la castaña ignorando lo anterior, sin mostrar mucho interés.

-toma atención que no volveré a repetir-dijo pesadamente- como veras en el informe que te traje en las últimas semanas ha habido algunas muertes inexplicables y consecutivas cerca de Londres, los aurores están investigando y creen que se trate de un sicario contratado por magos, pero realmente aun no hay pruebas, y no se encuentra relación entre los muertos.

-bueno que investiguen a todos los Mortífagos que escaparon y ex Mortífagos que después de la caída de voldemort se arrepintieron, que se haga un seguimiento historial y si es posible que se vigile a cada uno-dijo secamente la castaña tirando indirectas al rubio.

-hace un escrito formal y lo entrego a la oficina de aurores- manifestó el rubio sin tomar en cuenta las indirectas de la castaña.- hay otra cosa, se encontró un collar con un amuleto, que lo más seguro es que sea del asesino, ya que por testigos vieron a un señor misterioso con ese collar.

-que lo lleven Oficina de detección y confiscación de objetos que contengan hechizos defensivos y protectores para que lo investiguen-ordeno la chica.

-¿crees que aun no se lleva? Ha estado hace semanas, y lo devolvieron porque no encontraron nada. Respondió Draco.

-que me lo traigan entonces para revi…

-¡aquí esta!-le interrumpió el rubio sacando de su bolsillo el amuleto envuelto en un paño de terciopelo, y colocándolo encima del escritorio de la castaña.

Hermione vio el envoltorio fijamente, tenia temor de tocarlo, el rubio se dio cuenta de esto y suspirando cogió del escritorio con sus manos el amuleto.

-Nooo ¿eres tonto? No sabes que pueda tener el collar-dijo hermione, un tanto alterada.

-¿me crees estúpido? Obviamente pregunte antes, además parece que estas sorda, porque te dije que no le habían encontrado nada.

Hermione se paró de su asiento y trato de arrancarle el amuleto de las manos a Draco malfoy, pero en el segundo que las dos manos tocaron el amuleto una luz brillante salió de el, por lo que los dos asustados dejaron caer el collar al suelo, donde la luz se apago instantáneamente.

-¿Qué fue esa luz?-pregunto la castaña, temerosa por lo ocurrido.

-No lo sé-respondió malfoy tomando el amuleto del suelo y revisándolo-mira aparecieron estos símbolos que antes no estaban, creo que son runas…

-déjame verlo-pidió hermione.

El rubio dejo el collar en el escritorio y lo tomo la castaña, la chica lo observo era de color lila, en la parte frontal tenía unas iniciales doradas, L & J y debajo de ellas decía _"Nuestro amor unidos por la sangre"-_, lo giro y efectivamente había escrito algo que fácilmente pudo leer.

-¿y vieron esto en la oficina?-pregunto hermione mostrándole el escrito de las runas.

-eso apareció cuando tu lo tocaste… a no ser que-el rubio se acerco, sujeto la mano de la castaña y toco el amuleto, automáticamente volvió a brillar, hermione volvió a mirar y ya no estaban las runas.

-¡Desapareció!-exclamo la chica-¡mira!

-hay algo que tiene este amuleto, algo que nos une, aunque veo difícil que algo podría unirnos… no hay nada por más que pienso.-dijo secamente el rubio.

-bueno lo voy averiguar, para algo me lo trajiste, si quieres te puedes ir malfoy.

-¿Qué? Esto también me involucra, así que no me dejaras fuera, ¿entendido?

-me da lo mismo, espera…-dijo hermione quedando pensativa-no puede ser, se me olvido lo que decía el mensaje al reverso, que raro nunca olvido las cosas, toca el amuleto de nuevo porfavor -pidio la castaña.

La luz volvió a brillar y pudo volver a visualizar el mensaje-bueno esto parece ser una dirección, Yorkshire, Barnsley 810 piso 15. Creo que esta en Inglaterra.


	3. Mestiza

La luz volvió a brillar y pudo volver a visualizar el mensaje-bueno esto parece ser una dirección, Yorkshire, Barnsley 810 piso 15. Creo que esta en Inglaterra.

-¡Astoria!-llamo Hermione a la rubia.

-¿si señorita Granger? -pregunto la rubia entrando al despacho

-Me voy ausentar un momento, no se por cuanto rato, si alguien me necesita que deje el mensaje o si te sientes capacitada lo resuelves tu y luego me avisas, ¿ok?-ordeno la castaña tomando su bolso y abrigo.

-está bien - respondió Astoria.

-Bueno días Srta. Greengrass-saludo Draco con una pequeña sonrisita.

-buenos días señor Malfoy-respondió el saludo coquetamente la rubia- ayer te busque durante la tarde pero no te encontré.

-heeem…-interrumpió Hermione-¿te quedas o voy sola?

-¡Olvídalo! Voy contigo. Astoria ahora no puedo hablar, lo siento-dijo el rubio siguiéndole los pasos a Hermione.

Al llegar a la superficie, Hermione busco por alrededor algún café donde tuviera conexión a internet.

-¿pretendes que entre a un café muggle? ¿Te volviste loca?

La chica lo ignoro por completo y sin mirarlo ni responderle entro al café y busco una mesa vacía.

-¿me puedes decir que hacemos acá?-pregunto el rubio sentándose a la mesa junto a la chica.

-bah pensé que me esperarías afuera, no vaya a ser que te contagies con algo-agrego irónicamente la castaña.

-de verdad crees que me pueda contagiar con...

-¡cierra el pico Malfoy!

-¿señores se van a servir algo?-pregunto un mesero

-Hola, si yo quiero un cappuccino de vainilla porfavor- pidio Hermione

-¿y para el caballero?-pregunto el mesero dirigiendo la mirada hacia Draco

-lo que ella dijo-respondio Draco sin saber que era.

Hermione mientras tanto saco su PC portátil y se conecto a la red que el café ofrecía gratuitamente.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Un arma? ¿El ministerio está enterado de esto?

-¡No Malfoy no es nada de eso! , tampoco te voy a explicar que es porque no lo vas a entender…-dijo secamente la castaña

-no soy un retrasado sé que eso no es legal…

La castaña rio, en verdad Malfoy era un estúpido-escucha, esto nos va a mostrar un mapa de Inglaterra y me buscara donde está la dirección que buscamos, ¿eso lo entiendes?

Malfoy frunció el ceño, evidentemente no le gusto para nada como la castaña le hablo-¡bueno entonces apúrate que no tengo todo el día!

Ok, tranquilo-dijo la castaña tomando un sorbo de su cappuccino-aquí lo tengo, esto está ubicado en el centro norte de Inglaterra, exactamente aquí-dijo apuntando con su dedo en la pantalla del PC portátil-tomaremos un auto ¿te parece?

Hermione no espero la respuesta del chico, tomo el último sorbo de su cappuccino y se dispuso a guardar sus cosas para ir a la dirección.

Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que era un gran edificio, el piso 15 era el último, subieron hasta él y se encontraron que en ese nivel había una sola puerta y estaba cerrada, intentaron con varios hechizos abrirla, pero ninguno funcionaba, el rubio llego hasta forzarla pero era tan sura como un metal.

-¡llevamos media hora tratando de abrir la maldita puerta y nada de nada!-exclamo Draco fastidiado.

-nos queda aun algo por probar-agrego la castaña-pon tu mano en la manilla de la puerta.

-¿Qué?

-¡solo hazlo! ¿Quieres?

El rubio coloco su mano en la manilla y la castaña las coloco sobre las del, era tan cálida su mano y suave… una electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de los dos chicos y para sorpresa de los dos la puerta se abrió automáticamente.

-yo voy primero, no sabemos que pueda haber adentro-Draco levanto su varita y entro al departamento, al parecer nadie había estado ahí por más de 20 años, Hermione entro y comenzó a revisar todo cuidadosamente, los cajones, los dormitorios… había una biblioteca gigante, llena de libros. Entro al dormitorio, había una cama de dos plazas, donde a cada lado tenía una mesita de noche con una lámpara, la chica comenzó a buscar los cajones, donde encontró un montón de cartas, que al parecer eran de amor…

-¡Granger!-llamo Malfoy.

-estoy en el dormitorio-respondió la chica-necesito que vengas, es importante.

El rubio entro al dormitorio y le paso una foto a Hermione-¿conoces a esta mujer?

La chica no podía responder aun veía la fotografía completamente aturdida-no puede ser… ella… claro que la conozco, es mi madre. ¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre con tu padre?

-¿con mi padre? nada supongo, jamás se relacionaría con una muggle…

-al menos no es lo que parece, mira-dijo Hermione entregándole un sobre que decía Lucius Malfoy.

Draco recibió la carta y la comenzó a leer muy confundido, mientras la castaña volvía a revisar la fotografía, claramente era su madre cuando joven, pero no entendía nada, debía haber un error, no tenía sentido.

-¿Tu mama es Jean Beamish?

-si…pero como lo sabes…

-bueno al parecer tu madre estaba enamorada de mi padre

-¡imposible!, no hables estupideces, mi madre no tiene nada que ver con el mundo mágico, no hay manera de que conozca a tu padre… déjame leerla.

Hermione tomo la carta y comenzó a leer, efectivamente era una carta de su madre para Lucius, era su letra y su firma,-No lo entiendo…

Draco comenzó a buscar más evidencias, la carta que Hermione había encontrado era una de muchas que habían por todos lados, Hermione tomo unas cuantas y comenzó a leer al igual que el rubio.

-al parecer nuestros padres estaban enamorados, y tu abuelo se oponía rotundamente a esta relación.

-y tu madre era una bruja-dijo Draco esperando la reacción de la castaña.

Hermione aun no entendía, no podía creerlo, ¿Cómo su madre podría haberle ocultado todo eso?, cuando le llego su carta ¿ella fingió todo el tiempo no saber nada? Algo raro estaba pasando.

-de algo estoy seguro, si mi padre tuvo algo con tu madre debe haber sido solo un juego nada serio-solo el rubio

-y a ti ¿Qué te hace pensar que mi madre podría haber tenido algo serio con un hombre tan frio y malvado?

-baaah, apuesto que tu madre lo engatusó, le dio alguna poción amorosa o algo.

La chica se largo a llorar, no podía creer lo que se acababa de enterar, mas encima el insensible de Draco Malfoy no paraba de hablar peste, tenía tanta impotencia resulto que creyó ser toda su vida una sangre sucia y ahora una mestiza, porque si era hija de padre, o al menos eso creía… ¿porque su madre pudo ocultarle todo eso? Y justo ahora que era imposible preguntarle.

Necesitaba estar con sus amigos contarles, se sentía tan mal, Malfoy ya se había ido por lo que guardo todo en su lugar y también se marcho… directo a la madriguera.

-¡Hermione!-exclamo la señora Weasley- que sorpresa muchacha, pero que…que te sucede hija porque estas llorando, ven acá te preparare un té para los nervios-¿ron te hizo algo? Porque si te ha hecho algo se las verá conmigo…

-hay Sra. Weasley, no es ron no es su culpa-dijo la chica sentándose en el comedor de la cocina.

Hermione le conto todo lo ocurrido, de principio a fin incluyendo la participación de Draco Malfoy, Molly no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-pero eso no puede ser posible… ¿Qué motivo tendría tu mama para ocultarte algo así pequeña?

-me niego a creerlo, las cartas eran de amor y por lo que hablaban los dos iban en Hogwarts, usted también fue ahí, tendría que haber visto algo…-dijo Hermione

-¿tienes alguna foto de ella cuando joven amor?

-si si, aquí la tengo-dijo Hermione entregándole el papel fotográfico.

Molly tomo la fotografía y se quedo por un largo tiempo observándola.

-creo que si cariño, pero ella iba en curso menor, sacando cuentas unos 4 años de diferencia, ella estaba en Gryffindor, ¿Beamish? Algo así era su apellido ¿o no?

-si, correcto, alguna vez vio algo raro con Lucius?

-no querida, probablemente mientras estuve yo no hayan tenido nada, cuando yo me sali de Hogwarts ella debe haber quedado en tercero, cuarto, no estoy bien segura…

-¡Alo! ¿Alguien en casa?

-¡acá en la cocina Arthur!-grito Molly

-¡Hermione! Hola, ¿que tal todo en el ministe..? ¿Paso algo?-pregunto sentándose al lado de la castaña.

-¿cariño sabes algo de los Beamish?-pregunto la Sra. Weasley a su esposo.

-mmm… Beamish, esa familia ya desapareció por el año 78, Oswald Beamish fue el pionero de los derechos de los duendes, tenía una hija que desapareció por el 72, al parecer la mataron porque nunca más supieron de ella y bueno la Sra. Beamish no soporto la desaparición de su única hija y se mato dejando a su esposo solo que al año murió de dolor.

-¿son los únicos Beamish que hay?-pregunto la señora.

-creo que si ¿Por qué?

Hermione le conto en resumidas cuentas todo lo ocurrido…-bueno niña, fácil tienes acceso al ministerio revisa el registro de los magos, mago nacido, mago registrado automáticamente.- el Sr. Weasley tenía razón, como no lo pensó antes, les les pidió discreción ya que ella quería contarle a sus amigos, les dio las gracias y se marcho al ministerio, donde Astoria le tenía el almuerzo listo en el escritorio.


	4. Visita inesperada

Chicas gracias por leer, aclaro que es imposible que Draco con Hermione sean hermanos ya que cuando Lucius y Jean se separaron pasaron varios años hasta que nacieran Hermione y Draco.

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Besos.

Hermione le conto en resumidas cuentas todo lo ocurrido…-bueno niña, fácil tienes acceso al ministerio revisa el registro de los magos, mago nacido, mago registrado automáticamente.- el Sr. Weasley tenía razón, como no lo pensó antes, les les pidió discreción ya que ella quería contarle a sus amigos, les dio las gracias y se marcho al ministerio, donde Astoria le tenía el almuerzo listo en el escritorio.

-Astoria gracias pero en verdad no tengo cabeza para comer, necesito que hagas algo por mí, ve a los registro de los magos y busca todo lo que tenga apellido Beamish, me lo traes antes posible por favor.

Ok-la rubia se disponía a salir cuando choco con alguien en la puerta que se disponía a entrar al despacho.

-pero que linda te ves ahí sentada, Hermione ¿estuviste llorando?-la chica se paró de su escritorio y se fue a los brazos de su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Peleaste con ron?

-no, si no es por ron-la chica conto nuevamente todo lo ocurrido, hecho por hecho, detalle por detalle.

-me dejas sin palabra son muchas cosas, el asesino con el amuleto, tu madre una bruja, luego la relación con Malfoy, dejas de ser impura para ser una mestiza igual que yo.

-estoy tan confundía, no sé quién soy, ni siquiera sé si mi padre es mi padre…

-demás esta decirte que no estás sola en esto, ¿lo sabes verdad? No te angusties en pensar porque tu madre tuvo una relación con Malfoy, el amor es así, comienza a buscar respuesta el porqué tu mama nunca te dijo nada, en la relación del asesino y porque tu madre desapareció así como así del mundo mágico para convertirse en una dentista.

Astoria entro al despacho con un par de carpetas y las coloco sobre el escritorio- es todo lo que había.

Gracias Astoria, si quieres puedes ir a almorzar, no necesito nada más.

Ok, nos vemos luego si es que la vuelvo a encontrar acá.-se despidió la rubia saliendo del despacho.

Harry le ayudo a revisar personaje por personaje, pero no había nada distinto con lo que el señor Weasley le había contado.

-En resumidas cuentas es tal cual lo resumió el Sr. Weasley, la chica que desapareció se llamaba jean Beamish y aquí está su foto, es mi madre cuando joven-comento Hermione

-El ministerio la tiene tachada como desertora ya que jamás pudieron localizarla ni saber lo que paso con ella, esto está muy raro Hermione, has pensado que le pudieron haber aplicado un obliviate?-pregunto Harry.

-puede ser, pero ¿porque? No lo entiendo-murmuro la castaña

-Hermione hay muchos motivos, me contaste que en una de las cartas que encontraste leíste algo sobre que el padre de lucius Malfoy se oponía a la relación…

-sí, ese hombre ya está muerto, la única manera de averiguar es tener a Malfoy de mi lado y que averigüe todo lo que sabe.

-¡herms! Aquí sale que el señor Beamish se caso con una muggle, ósea tu madre era mestiza

-lo que significa que Malfoy se enamoro de una mestiza y por eso su padre se oponía a esa relación, ¿Voldemort habrá estado al tanto de eso?-pregunto Hermione

-escucha te conviene a tener a Malfoy de tu lado, así te dará información, llegaras el dilema de tu mama y ahí llegaran al asesino suelto que anda por ahí, este tipo debe haber sido el que le hizo algo a tu madre.

-no sé como hare para poder trabajar con Malfoy, tu sabes cómo es el, arrogante, cretino y un sinfín de adjetivos calificativos que no le favorecen para nada.

-tranquila, tu sabes manejar las cosas, y tu sabes que cuentas conmigo y juntos lo arreglamos, siento mucho no poder estar más ahí, metido en el asunto pero el entrenamiento me quita mucho tiempo...

-tu no te preocupes Harry, solo haz lo que tengas que hacer que yo te entiendo…-dijo la castaña conformada.

-Hermione ¿Qué pasa con ron?

-hay Harry ese tarado, no sé que le ocurre de pronto le bajo el machismo, no me apoya para nada con este nuevo puesto de trabajo, no nos hablamos, yo lo quiero mucho, mucho, pero no estoy dispuesta a dejar mi gran sueño porque a él le molesta.

-creo que se le pasara, tratare de hablar con él y hacerlo entrar en razón-dijo Harry esperanzando a la castaña

-¡oye Harry! No te he dado la dirección de mi nuevo hogar-exclamo Hermione tomando un lápiz y un pergamino- esto está muy cerca de acá, toma.

-ahora que pones ese tema, yo también me decidí, en unos días Ginny sale de Hogwarts, y la verdad me incomoda comenzar una relación en la madriguera por respeto a los Weasley, por eso estoy viendo una casa a pocos kilómetros de la madriguera, mas adelante pienso pedir la mano de Ginny y formar una familia ¡quien sabe!.

-¿estas enamorado? -pregunto la castaña

-la verdad es que si, es algo tan agradable lo que siento cuando estamos juntos-respondió Harry un poco avergonzado.

-me alegro por ti Harry, lástima que lo mío con ron no esté de las mil maravillas, temo que nuestra amistad se arruine.

-No herm, eso nunca va a pasar antes que todo somos los mejores amigos, y la verdad no creo que exista algo en el mundo que logre separarnos, yo los considero unos hermanos y los hermanos son para toda la vida- dijo finalmente Harry dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica.

-gracias Harry no sabes lo bien que me dejan tus palabras…-agradeció Hermione dándole un abrazo a su mejor amigo.

-ya, creo que me voy tengo que seguir en lo mío, nos vemos pronto, me llevo la dirección, cuando valla te avisare antes, para que me tengas algo rico-rio Harry saliendo del despacho de la chica.

Hermione se quedo pensando en la manera que haría que Draco Malfoy cooperara con la investigación, estaba difícil… estaba tan confundida y dolida…

Draco había salido del departamento sin avisarle a Hermione, estaba tan perturbado por la noticia, que le era difícil creer, tenía que ir a pedirle explicaciones a su padre.

Cuando llego a la mansión comenzó a gritar como loco en busca de Lucius.

-Draco, cariño ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Narcissa muy preocupada por los gritos de su único hijo.

-¿Dónde está mi padre?

-creo que durmiendo sus siesta, ¿Qué pasa?

El rubio sin contestar nada subió corriendo las escaleras en busca de su padre, estaba tan enojado.

-¡Despierta! ¡Padre!-gritaba Draco moviendo el cuerpo de lucius.

-¿es que te volviste loco? ¿Porque gritas?-pregunto Lucius muy malhumorado.

-¿Reconoces esto?-pregunto Draco mostrándole el collar.

Lucius Malfoy estaba pálido, se quedo observando el amuleto que tenía el collar, apenas pestañaba.

-¿lo reconoces?-volvió a preguntar el hijo.

-yo… ¿de dónde lo sacaste?-pregunto muy confuso acercándose a su hijo para arrancarle de las manos el collar.-lo busque durante años, no es posible, pensé que jamás lo volvería a ver.

-entonces si lo reconoces, por favor explicame- pidió el rubio-ya sé que tuviste una relación con ¿jean Beamish? ¿Mestiza?

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?-pregunto el padre horrorizado por lo tan enterado que estaba su hijo.

-eso no tiene importancia…

-¡Para mi si la tiene!-grito lucius evidentemente alterado, haciendo retroceder a su hijo un par de pasos.

-estaba en el ministerio-confeso Draco-esta confiscado, se cree que le pertenece a un sicario que hasta ahora no han podido capturar.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver un sicario en todo esto, ahora dime ¿como sabes lo de jean?

Draco no sabía muy bien si contarle, pero al final lo hizo…

-Hermione Granger… es su hija

-¿la chica que tu tía torturo acá en la mansión?

-la misma- respondió el rubio

-pero no puede ser, yo… de haber sabido jamás lo hubiera permitido. ¿Estas seguro?

-completamente, de hecho cuando ella toca ese amuleto al mismo tiempo que yo… brilla, nos mostro una dirección, que en este momento no puedo recordar, que raro lo tenía muy presente.-conto el rubio.

-y por más que trates no lograras recordarla, esta hechizado con ese propósito, era para evitar que otras personas encontraran el lugar. ¿Sabes dónde está la madre de la chica?

-¿perdón?-pregunto Draco caminando hacia su padre y arrancándole el collar de sus manos-supongo que no pensaras en volverla a ver es una sangre sucia.

-es mestiza…

-¡Es lo mismo!-grito el rubio lleno de ira

-¡escucha! Yo no sé qué paso con ella, tu abuelo nos hizo la vida imposible, un día ella se quedo con el collar y desapareció de la faz de la tierra, yo la amaba y la seguiré amando.

-¿y mama? ¿Que pasa con ella?-pregunto Draco con el ceño fruncido.

-Narcissa ha sido una fiel compañera, la amo porque es tu madre y mi esposa, pero Jean es mi primer y único amor.

-¡entonces explícame porque te convertiste en un mortifago si te enamoraste de una sangre sucia!-exigió Draco

-si me uní al señor tenebroso fue solo por conveniencia, necesitaba ingresar al ministerio y estar más al tanto sobre el caso de Beamish, pero no hubo resultados y luego tu abuelo arreglo el matrimonio con tu madre, naciste tu, y cuando el señor oscuro volvió amenazo con hacerles daño si no me unía a él-dijo lucius muy apenado.

-fuiste capaz de involucrarme, convirtiéndome también en un mortio, me criaste con el argumento que los sangre sucia eran inferiores a nosotros.

-tu bien sabes Draco que si no hacíamos lo que él decía nos mataba a todos. Entiendo que el enamorarme de esa chica no estuvo bien para la familia, pero el amor es más fuerte, cuando te enamores me vas a entender hijo.

-¿el abuelo te dijo si había tenido algo que ver con la desaparición de esa mujer?-pregunto Draco

-no él nunca dijo nada, guardo silencio hasta el día de su muerte.

Draco no sabía que decir, jamás imagino a su padre enamorado de otra mujer que no fuera su madre, además una sangre sucia…

-hijo te voy a pedir que ni una palabra de esto a tu madre ¿ok?, no queremos que ella sufra…

-no diré nada padre, siempre cuando tu no intentes de buscar a esa sangre sucia.

Lucius permaneció en silencio pero finalmente acepto.

Draco salió de la mansión y se fue al ministerio, era la hora de almuerzo y su estomago ya rugía, subió al segundo nivel y visualizo a la hermosa mujer que le volvía loco con esas curvas.

-¡Astoria!-exclamo el rubio- ¿vas almorzar?

-hola, pues sí, es la hora de almuerzo ¿no?

-¿quieres ir conmigo?-pregunto el rubio muy entrador.

-¡si!-exclamo hiperventilando, sin poder evitar que le subiera el color a sus mejillas-digo me encantaría, pero primero tengo que dejar estas carpetas a Granger… está muy rara.

-¿y carpetas de qué? Pregunto solo por curiosidad-destaco el rubio muy coqueto.

-¡oh! Sobre los registros de magos con apellido Beamish…

-ah ya, te espero entonces, aquí mismo, no te demores-dijo Draco

Así que Beamish-pensó el rubio- Granger debe estar confundida con lo de su madre por eso debe estar buscado toda la información que pueda, si llega a descubrir quién es el sicario y se resuelve el caso de la madre, obligatoriamente tendrá que salir a la luz la relación que su madre tuvo con mi padre, y eso no le conviene a mi familia ni a mí, ya que todo el mundo mágico se enteraría y se reiría por lo inconsecuente que llego a ser mi padre, por otro lado esta mi madre, a quien amo y no quiero verla sufrir, tengo que hacer algo… buscar la manera de que Granger resuelva el caso del asesino sin necesidad de sacar a la luz la relación amorosa. Tendré que ganarme su confianza, y saber paso a paso lo de la investigación.

-¡estoy lista! ¿Draco?-llamo la chica rubia

-ha Astoria si, perdona estaba pensando, ¿nos vamos?

Draco la llevo almorzar a un lujoso restaurant cerca del ministerio donde solo concurrían magos importantes.

-¡que lindo lugar Draco!

- no más lindo que tu obviamente-adulo Draco.

-gracias, eres muy amable-dijo poniéndose colorada.

-oye, y la nueva jefa ¿te da mucho trabajo?-pregunto el rubio disimulando su interés por Granger.

-bueno lleva dos días recién, el primero me pidió que le buscara un departamento de alquiler, tuve que buscarle uno con sus exigencias, luego esperar a que llegaran los muebles, me entregaron un montón de papeles con el precio-explico confundida- después buscar los últimos informes, fue agotador…

- que mal, y ¿a dónde se fue a vivir?-pregunto Draco sin mostrar mucho interés

-ah a una calle que se llama…mmm… no sabes, no creo que sea buena idea revelar estas cosas, menos de mi jefa ¿no te importa verdad?-pregunto Astoria a punto de revelar la dirección de Hermione.

-No, claro que no, no te preocupes-respondió el rubio con un toque de dulzura que a decir verdad se veía muy raro en el esa actitud.

-¡que rica está la comida!-exclamo Astoria- ¿frecuentas mucho este lugar?

-no, la verdad es que vengo solo con personas que me interesan-dijo Draco coquetamente

-¿quieres decir que yo si te intereso?

-claro, de otra manera no estaríamos aquí juntos.

-eres muy gentil- dijo con las mejillas ardiendo como si fueran a explotar- iré al baño regreso enseguida, me es el bolso ¿ok?

-no te preocupes yo de aquí no me muevo.

Draco vio como Astoria se alejaba hacia el tocador y rápidamente se metió en el bolso de la rubia y saco una agenda donde busco la dirección que quería, ágilmente la anoto en una servilleta y dejo todo como estaba.

Hermione estaba tan cansada que decidió ir a su casa a descansar, entro a su departamento, anhelaba tanto un baño, se fue sacando prenda por prenda hasta llegar a la tina, era tan placentero, sentir el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, era la única manera de relajarse…

-Bueno ya llegamos… ¿crees que podamos volver a salir?-pregunto el rubio

-cuando tú quieras, las veces que quieras-respondió la chica, colocándose en puntillas para besar la comisura de los labios del chico de los ojos grises, al termino de esto se retiro dejando a un rubio con una sonrisita en su rostro.

Draco averiguo donde quedaba la dirección de Granger y se dirigió hacia allá, no sabía bien a que iría o que le diría, aun no pensaba en la forma que ganaría su confianza, estuvo varios minutos parado frente a la puerta, sin tocar saco su varita y abrió la puerta, el rubio entro silenciosamente, había ropa tirada por todos lados, que al parecer formaba un camino que conducía… al baño. Que desordenada-pensó el rubio. Por curiosidad entro al dormitorio principal y comenzó a observar los objetos que para sus ojos eran raros y peligrosos.

-¡Tuuuu! ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Qué haces acá?- grito Hermione muy asustada con la presencia del rubio, estaba solo con una toalla puesta frente a su enemigo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.


	5. Decepción

Draco averiguo donde quedaba la dirección de Granger y se dirigió hacia allá, no sabía bien a que iría o que le diría, aun no pensaba en la forma que ganaría su confianza, estuvo varios minutos parado frente a la puerta, sin tocar saco su varita y abrió la puerta, el rubio entro silenciosamente, había ropa tirada por todos lados, que al parecer formaba un camino que conducía… al baño. Que desordenada-pensó el rubio. Por curiosidad entro al dormitorio principal y comenzó a observar los objetos que para sus ojos eran raros y peligrosos.

-¡Tuuuu! ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Qué haces acá?- grito Hermione muy asustada con la presencia del rubio, estaba solo con una toalla puesta frente a su enemigo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¡Perdón! No quise entrar así, llame varias veces-mintió el rubio- pero nadie me abrió y…bueno, necesito que hablemos.

-¿puedes salir para vestirme?-pregunto la chica, delatando la vergüenza que sentía con sus mejillas rojas como un tomate.

-ok, y no tienes para que sonrojarte, pues, no he visto nada que no hubiese visto antes- dijo desagradablemente saliendo del dormitorio.

Hermione se sentía muy avergonzada, no solía mostrar más de lo que debía, rápidamente busco en su closet y saco un vestido azul que usualmente se lo colocaba cuando quería estar cómoda y fue atender a su visita.

-bueno, ¿que quieres?-pregunto Hermione muy descortés.

-primero que todo siento haberte dejado sola hoy, pero tenía muchas preguntas en mi cabeza y quería aclararlas-murmuro Malfoy

A Hermione inmediatamente se le vino a la cabeza, la necesidad que tenia de que Malfoy averiguara con su padre todo lo relacionado con jean.

-¿y será posible que me lo comuniques para yo poder resolver las mías?-pregunto Hermione cambiando el tono notablemente.

Draco le conto cada detalle que lucius le había contado, omitiendo obviamente el tema de los mortifagos.

-así que, es verdad… tuvieron algo

-si, también me dijo que de haber sabido que eras su hija, jamás hubiera permitido que Bellatrix te… torturara-agrego el rubio

-eso no cambia las cosa ¿sabes?-refirió Hermione mostrándole su brazo donde su tía la había marcado.

-no esperes a que defienda a mi tía, porque no lo hare, hay muchas cosas que no entiendes y tampoco espero que las entiendas

-en eso tienes razón-acertó la castaña-hay cosas que jamás voy a entender de ti Draco Malfoy…

Se prolongo un breve silencio de tensión, que ninguno de los dos sabía manejar.

-¿y tu madre donde esta? ¿Le preguntaste porque te oculto todo esto?- con esta pregunta Hermione sintió una clavada en su corazón.

-ella ya no tiene hija, borre su memoria hace más de un año-conto tristemente

-eso hace más difícil las cosas, el asunto es que quiero que me dejes ayudarte en el caso, hay que encontrar al asesino, según lucius tu madre se quedo con el amuleto, por lo que si lo tenía el asesino debe haber tenido algo que ver con que se retirara del mundo mágico-agrego el rubio esperando una respuesta positiva de la chica, pues necesitaba estar cerca de todos los movimientos de Hermione.

-me parece bien, creo que hay que empezar averiguar a todos los amigos y personajes que frecuentaban a tu abuelo, supongo que de eso te puedes encargar tu.

-acepto, lo que si debo hacerte una petición, cualquier cosa que sepas me la dices inmediatamente, y debemos mantener la investigación en secreto solo tú y yo-pidió el rubio no pudiendo evitar fijar su mirada en las piernas de Hermione.

-tienes razón hay que manejar con cautela para no entorpecer la…-se vio interrumpida por el timbre del departamento.

-¿esperas a alguien?-pregunto Malfoy preocupado con toparse con alguien desagradable.

-la verdad es que no, nadie sabe mi dirección solo mi secretaria y Harry, y tú que no sé como diablo la obtuviste…-dijo la chica en dirección para abrir la puerta.

-¡Ron!-exclamo en voz muy alta, extrañada de su visita-"Oh por Merlín ahora sí que se arma, se va poner furioso cuando vea a este estúpido, ¿Qué hago? Prenso Hermione muy nerviosa

-¡herm! ¡Vengo a disculparme! Me he comportado como un real idiota… ¿puedo entrar?

Hermione dudo unos segundos, no sabía qué hacer, pero estaba preparada para todo-¡claro pasa!-exclamo haciéndolo pasar-escucha yo…-pero al cerrar la puerta se llevo una gran sorpresa, Malfoy ya no estaba, seguramente se dio cuenta del problema en la que la metería y decidió ir a esconderse. Esto esta raro-pensó la castaña.

-Hermione lo que paso hace unos días… juro que no volverá a pasar, me comporte como un egoísta, solo pensé en mí, yo te amo y no quiero perderte, menos por mi culpa-dijo ron muy apenado.

-no niego que me dolió tu comportamiento, lo entiendo pero no lo acepto, te vuelvo a repetir, no dejare mis sueños por nada ni por nadie, yo también te amo, pero como te dije anteriormente, esto es algo que quiero cumplir, soy tan joven aun, que ya habrá tiempo para formar una familia y dedicarme a eso 100%, por ahora yo estoy dispuesta a poner de mi parte para que esto siga funcionando pero también necesito tu colaboración…

-sí, totalmente de acuerdo, como te dije yo lo pensé bien y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de…-un sonido fuerte vino de uno de los dormitorios que interrumpió al colorín.- ¿estas con alguien?

-¡no! Claro que no, ¿con quién voy a estar?-dijo nerviosa, rogando por convencer a ron.

-pero algo sonó adentro… quizás un ladrón-exclamo ron dirigiéndose hacia uno de los dormitorios.

-¡no ron! Como va haber un ladrón si estamos en el piso 9-insistio la castaña colocándose frente a él.

-¿es idea mía o no quieres que vea que hay allá? ¡Déjame pasar Hermione!-ron la corrió hacia la orilla y camino hacia el dormitorio principal donde se encontró con algo, que jamás quiso imaginar, Draco Malfoy sentado en la cama. Ron no pudo articular palabra alguna solo le dedico una mirada llena de ira a la chica y salió rápidamente del departamento.

-Hay no… otro problema más- lamento Hermione colocando ambas manos sobre sus mejillas-¡Qué hago ahora!

-lo siento, estaba curioseando y me llamo la atención esa cosa que hoy tenias en el café y pase a llevar, esa cosa y cayó al suelo… no fue mi intención-mintió Draco, ya que él sabía perfectamente que lo había hecho con la intención de ser descubierto.

-ok, no fue tu culpa, si te viniste a la pieza es porque comprendiste que sería un problema que ron te viera acá-dijo inocentemente creyendo en la explicación del rubio-pero será mejor que te vayas, necesito solucionar este problema.

-ok, no hay problema, nos vemos mañana en el ministerio para empezar nuestra investigación, ¿quieres quedarte hoy con el collar?

-si, si, dámelo yo me lo quedo, mañana tipo 9 de la mañana anda a mi despacho para empezar con todo.

-te dejare aquí encima el collar, adiós-se despidió Draco colocando el collar en la mesita de noche y saliendo del departamento.

Hermione debía analizar y resolver muchas cosas, el hecho de que ron se hubiera encontrado a Draco Malfoy no era menos importante que haber descubierto el pasado de su madre, todos sabían la rivalidad que tenia ron con Malfoy, lo mal que se llevaban y el odio que sentían el uno hacia el otro, y debía solucionarlo.

-¡por Merlín! ¿Qué hago?-pensó la castaña-tengo tantas cosa que hacer y no se por dónde empezar… bueno hay que priorizar y en este momento esta ron primero- la castaña miro su reloj, eran la 20:05, se preparo psicológicamente y apareció en la madriguera, estaba tan nerviosa, estaba segura que ron le diría un montón de cosas feas, pero tenía que hacer el intento. Al parecer nadie estaba en el primer piso por lo que subió directo al dormitorio de Harry buscando su apoyo...

-Hermione, que sorpresa, ¿vienes por ron?, te aviso que no está- le previno el moreno-pero no te preocupes que debe venir en camino

-Harry no sabes lo que paso-la castaña muy angustiada le conto todo lo sucedido en su departamento hace unos minutos.

-no quiero imaginarme lo que debe estar pensando Ron, pero no te angusties, el no sabe el motivo del porque Malfoy estaba ahí, seguro que se lo cuentas y se va a olvidar de todo, estoy seguro-dijo el amigo esperanzando a la castaña.

-ojalas sea así Harry porque en este momento no estoy en condiciones de luchar por una relación… solo necesito a alguien que me escuche, me comprenda y me contenga en todo momento… ¿me puedes acompañar abajo a esperar a Ron?

-Si claro, mi apoyo incondicional, bajemos-Harry acompaño a la castaña a donde estaba la señora Weasley conversando con alguien…

-enserio mamá el estaba tan raro, llego a la tienda muy... No sé cómo describirlo, pero la cosa es que llego e invito a la verity a cenar.-conto George a su madre.

-Hola Sra. Weasley-interrumpió Hermione-Hola George. ¿Con quien salió Ron a cenar?

-Hermione yo…-George no sabía que responder-mama yo solo vine a esto, ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos.

-querida, debe ser un mal entendido, ron jamás te haría daño, George debe haber puesto de su cosecha- dijo la Sra. Weasley defendiendo a su hijo.

-debe ser por mi culpa…-Hermione volvió a contar lo sucedido con ron a la Sra. Weasley, pues lo que menos quería era arruinar la relación que tenia con los Weasley por un mal entendido.

-No te preocupes pequeña, ron lo tiene que entender, el no sabe por lo que tú has pasado, espera a que llegue y todo se va a solucionar… ¿quieres un té de tila para calmarte?

-No gracias, estoy bien así- agradeció Hermione.

-está bien querida, ¿te conté que Ginny llega el viernes?

-No, no me lo comento, y ¿salió bien en los éxtasis?-pregunto Hermione muy preocupada por el futuro de su amiga

-si, le fue súper bien, aunque aún no hemos hablado de su futuro, pero tú sabes cómo es ella, tan centrada y madura que mas de seguro ya debe tener todo aclarado en su cabecita.

-no sabe cómo me alegro que a Ginny le haya ido bien, a mi me comento algo sobre…-Hermione se vio interrumpida por un estallido de risas, que provoco que su cabeza girara automáticamente hacia el lugar de donde venían tal risita de una mujer.

- eres muy gracioso Ron, oye ¿estas seguro que tu familia no se va a molestar por mi presencia?

-claro que no Verity, eres un encanto a quien le podrías molestar- alago ron, entrando a la sala.

La Sra. Weasley, Harry y Hermione observaban la escena con cara de asombro, estaban atentos como ron entraba con una chica de melena rubia tomados de la mano.

¿Vienen tomados de la mano? ¿De qué me perdí?-se pregunto Hermione muy impactada y confundida.

-Hola mama, Harry-saludo ron ignorando por completo a la castaña-vine con una amiga, verity, ya la conocen trabajamos juntos en la tienda. Mama vamos a salir, solo vine por una cosas-advirtió el colorín

-Ron, tenemos que conversar, es importante-comenzó la Sra. Weasley.

- ¡No mama, ahora no puedo! Quizás mañana-solicito ron.

-¡Ronald Weasley!-exclamo la mujer-te dije que debemos conversar ahora.

-¡y yo te dije que ahora no puedo!-se impuso el colorín tratando de evitar a su madre- Verity, no me tardo.

Ron voló por las escaleras dejando a una Hermione totalmente impactada, Ron la había ignorado completamente, nunca espero ese tipo de reacción por parte de él, acababa de llegar a la casa con una compañera de trabajo tomados de la mano, y la había invitado a cenar, siendo que a ella nunca a había invitado ni siquiera una cerveza de mantequilla, que despreciable se sentía.

-Sra. Weasley, no insista por favor, lo que menos quiero es que con su hijo estén peleados-murmuro la castaña muy dolida.

-¡Listo! ¡Mama no me esperes despierta!-exclamo el colorín- no sé a qué hora llegue… si es que llego, Adiós- estas últimas palabras clavaron el corazón de Hermione tan profundo que sentía que no podía respirar.

-¡Hermione! Herm, tranquila, el esta despechado no sabe lo que hace, cuando sepa todo se va arrepentir-consoló Harry a su amiga, sin tener más palabras para ella.

-Si cariño, yo hablare con ron, ¡se las tendrá que ver conmigo! Tú no te preocupes que todo tiene solución en esta vida…-agrego la Sra. Weasley.

-lo siento mucho, pero no puedo ni quiero desgastarme por ron, no tengo fuerzas ni tiempo para arreglar todo este mal entendido, con esto ron me demostró que tiene una capacidad enorme de dañar a las personas que supuestamente refiere amar, le pido perdón Sra. Weasley, solo espero que con esto no arruine nuestra amistad y amor que le tengo a su familia- dijo Hermione con mil de lagrimas brotando desde sus ojos y marchándose del lugar…

-No nena, no te vayas así…-imploro Molly, pero ya era demasiado tarde la castaña ya había desaparecido.


	6. ¿Mariposas?

Esa Noche Hermione llego destrozada a su hogar, lloraba, lloraba y lloraba, jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable, ron la había dejado como una estúpida frente a todos, realmente no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de ir contra eso, para poder volver a colocar las ganas de luchar por esa relación primero iba a resolver sus otros problemas y solo así con la mente despejada y tranquila podría pensar bien las cosas…

Draco llevaba más de 2 esperando en el despacho de la castaña, habían quedado en juntarse a una hora y ella no lo haba respetado. ¿Pero que se está creyendo esta mujer? Se pregunto el rubio.

-¿estás segura que no te menciono que no vendría?

-No, No me aviso, de hecho tenía unos encargos que me hizo para hoy, ¿no le habrá pasado algo? Siempre he pensado que es muy responsable en su trabajo.-aclaro Astoria, colocando la duda en el rubio.

Draco gruño, que rabia tenia.-Astoria, te puedes hacer cargo por Granger?-pregunto el rubio muy molesto.

-Claro que sí y ¿tu adónde vas?

-averiguar que ocurre con esta mujer-dijo secamente, dispuesto a ir a buscar a Hermione.

-¿pero porque tú?-pregunto la rubia muy confundida, por tanta amabilidad.

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer juntos, supuestamente teníamos una reunión y no ha llegado y no pienso esperar un segundo mas- aclaro de muy mala gana por el hecho de tener que dar explicaciones a la rubia.

-y no puedes mandar a alguien del ministerio que se comunique con ella, la reunión es acá en el despacho no es su casa…

Draco no quiso escuchar mas estupideces y la dejo hablando sola. Cuando el rubio llego al departamento golpeo durante 15 minutos la puerta, pero no había señales de Hermione por lo que decidió entrar temiendo que fuera algo grave, la busco en su habitación y ahí se encontraba aun durmiendo tapada entera. Que irresponsable eres Granger-pensó, Draco se acerco al ventanal y abrió las cortinas de extremo a extremo provocando que los rayos del sol penetraran intensamente en la habitación, se acerco a la chica y la destapo tirando de las frazadas con la intención de asustarla, pero a su sorpresa la chica ni se inmuto. Al cabo de unos segundo se percato que la chica solo estaba con ropa interior dejando lucir unas curvas y piel que jamás percato debido a la carga de ropa que siempre cargaba, el color y el calor subieron rápidamente a sus mejillas y al percatarse la volvió a tapar.

-¡Granger!-exclamo Draco con la intención de despertarla-¡despierta! Que irresponsable eres, quedamos en juntarnos y no llegaste… ¡Granger! ¡hey! ¡Despierta!-decía Draco mientras la sacudía fuertemente, pero Hermione al parecer estaba en un profundo sueño- ¡Hermione, Hermione!

Qué lindo se oye mi nombre-pensó Hermione media dormida- intento de abrir los ojos para ver quien lo decía pero solo alcanzaba a visualizar una cabellera rubia y una piel tan blanca con la nieve.- ¿un… ángel?

-que ángel ni nada, ¡despierta!-insistía Draco tratando de sacarla del profundo sueño que la envolvía.

-¿Malfoy? No puede ser…-murmuro la castaña tratando de abrir los ojos…

-¡hey! Reacciona…-finalmente la castaña abrió sus ojitos, pero se encontraba muy desorientada

-¿Qué estás haciendo acá? ¿Qué hora es?

-van a ser las 2 de la tarde, se suponía que nos juntaríamos a las 9 en tu despacho ¿recuerdas?-

-¿las 2? ¿Pero cómo me fui a quedar dormida?-la chica se levanto de la cama y al verse casi desnuda frente a los ojos de Malfoy volvió a donde estaba rápidamente, su mente estaba en blanco lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que la tierra se la tragara.

-No, no digas nada, báñate y haz algo con esos ojos, que pareciera que se van a salir de lo hinchados que están-agrego el rubio, dejando sola a la chica en el dormitorio.

Hermione ingreso a la ducha y dejo que el agua caliente penetrara por sus poros, al recordar la noche anterior su corazón volvió a sufrir, aun no podía creer lo que ron le había hecho. Que linda manera de amar y prometer que jamás me harías daño Ron- se dijo Hermione muy dolida. Al terminar salió del baño y busco unos cómodos jeans y una camiseta blanca, que se coloco rápidamente, estaba lista, pero sus ojos lucían horribles, se notaba mucho que había estado llorando… pero nada que un maquillaje no pudiera disimular.

Al salir de la habitación, busco al ángel que supuestamente era en su sueño, ahí estaba sentado en el sillón leyendo uno de los tantos libros que Hermione acostumbraba a mantener en unas repisas.

-ya estoy lista-murmuro la castaña, tratando de evitar la mirada del chico.

-te compre esto en la tienda de la esquina, el señor dijo que te mantendría caliente y despierta, y también compre este sándwich, no preguntes que contiene porque no tengo idea, y abrígate porque hace mucho, mucho frio afuera.-dijo Draco sin darle mucha importancia, sin despegar sus ojos del libro.

-gracias-_Malfoy ¿comprando algo para mí? ¿Qué le pico?_Pensó la chica muy confundida.- ¿Por qué tantas consideraciones?

-Si no lo quieres, solo déjalo ahí, no me molesta.-aclaro el rubio, sin responder específicamente lo que Hermione le preguntaba.- ¿tienes el collar?

-si, está guardado en la mesita de noche que está al lado de mi cama, termino de comer y lo voy a…-Hermione iba a terminar de hablar pero Draco ya había ido al dormitorio en busca del amuleto.

-¿te sientes cómodo entrando y saliendo de mi casa sin mi permiso?

-oh claro muy cómodo, gracias-respondió irónicamente el rubio- y ¿ya terminaste?

-si, si, acércate para tocar juntos el amuleto- ambos tocaron el amuleto y se dirigieron a la dirección que el objeto indicaba.

Entraron al departamento y lo volvieron a revisar minuciosamente, releyeron las cartas una y otra vez buscando una pista, pero nada nuevo.

-¿y tu madre que opina de todo esto?-pregunto Draco.

-¿mi mama? No la veo hace casi 2 años…-murmuro nostálgicamente.

-y ¿eso porque? Si se puede saber obviamente-agrego Draco.

-Cuando decidí acompañar a Harry a buscar los Horrocruxes, tuve que modificar su memoria para que los mortifagos no los mataran cuando fueran en busca de mí a nuestro hogar.-explico la muchacha casi sin respirar.

-Fuiste muy valiente en tratar de protegerlos de esa manera, y justo ahora que salió a la luz la verdad, no puedes preguntarle nada.

-si, pero no me arrepiento de nada, prefiero vivir toda una vida con la incertidumbre y saber que están bien y felices, que pasar toda una vida sufriendo por la muerte de ellos.

-te entiendo, imagino lo que sientes…-murmuro el rubio

-No, te equivocas Malfoy jamás podrás imaginarte el dolor que siento, mis padres ya no tienen hija, para ellos no existo.- explico Hermione.

-esta vez tú te equivocas, claro que me puedo llegar a imaginar el dolor que sientes, yo arriesgue mi vida por la de mis padres…-agrego Draco muy calmado.

Hermione no sabía bien a qué se refería ero prefirió guardar silencio…

-yo no elegí todo esto para mi vida ¿entiendes? Yo nací con una ideología impuesta y para mí siempre fue lo correcto…

-¿Cómo puede ser corrector matar, torturar y humillar a gente? ¿Te volviste loco?

-¿puedo continuar sin que me critiques por cada palabra que digo? ¡Gracias!-dijo el rubio al notar que Hermione bajaba la vista.- Voldemort obligo a mi padre a guiarme por el camino de los mortifagos, cuando me convertí en uno de ellos, el señor oscuro me amenazo, si yo no mataba a Voldemort mataría a mi madre, padre e hijo incluido. Yo no tuve más remedio que planear atentados contra él, planes que siempre supe que fallarían, lo aplace lo mas que pude, cuando llego la hora de encontrarme a Dumbledore frente a frente no pude y Snape termino lo que yo nunca pude comenzar. Jamás quise esto para mi vida, quizás me di cuenta tarde, pero yo creo que merezco otra oportunidad, si Potter se la dio a mi familia, los demás también lo pueden hacer…

-¿a eso se debe tu cambio?

-en parte sí, yo quiero remediar si alguna vez hice algún tipo de daño, por mi futura esposa y futuros hijos, no quiero que algún día lo discriminen por el error que cometí cuando joven.

- me alegro por ti Malfoy, aunque efectivamente te hallas dado cuenta tarde del error en que estabas, realmente te mereces una nueva oportunidad y creo que por eso te dieron trabajo en el ministerio…

- ¿y tu Hermione Granger? ¿Me vas a dar una oportunidad?

Hermione quedo muda, comenzó a sentir un nerviosismo enorme, sentía en su estomago mil cosas volando dentro…- creo que te la mereces, pero no será fácil perdonar todo lo me hiciste a mí y amigos, provocaste mucho daño, pero creo que finalmente todo eso podrá ser olvidado…

-entonces estaré dispuesto a que me avises cuando llegue ese día…-Draco se levanto de la cama donde estaba sentado y camino hacia el closet- voy a revisar los bolsillos de toda esta ropa…- se sentía tan vulnerable frente a Hermione, no podía entender que le ocurría cuando estaban juntos.

-bueno te ayudo, si quieres saca la ropa de ahí, y la revisamos juntos- Malfoy hizo caso y saco toda la ropa que contenía el closet y comenzaron a revisar todo.

-¡mira! Encontré esta tarjeta de felicitaciones, léela- Draco tomo la tarjeta y comenzó a leer:

_Jeans_

_ ¡Feliz cumpleaños amiga! Te deseo lo mejor del universo, espero que este día lo pasemos excelente, y que lucius te entregue mucho amor, te quiero mucho. Espero que cuando salgamos de Hogwarts no olvides nuestra amistad porque a decir verdad desde que andas con lucius me tienes bien abandonada. _

_Muchas felicidades y millón de besos…_

_Tu Mejor Amiga_

_ Sol M._

_Pd: por favor amiga recuerda de lo que hablamos el otro día, ojo con esa chica que te mostré, como que te vigila a cada momento, no puede venir nada bueno de una asquerosa serpiente a excepción de lucius obviamente._

_-_Hay que averiguar quién en esa chica que vigilaba a tu mama, es un dato clave-comento el rubio

-si, y también a esta tal Sol M.

-¡toma!-exclamo el rubio- yo también encontré algo…

Hermione extendió su brazo y tomo lo que el rubio pretendía que tomara, la chica lo abrió y se encontró con una gran sorpresa, era un álbum de fotos, comenzó a hojear las paginas, eran muchas fotos, de su madre con amigos, con lucius, compañeros…

-creo que esto también nos va ayudar, lo que tenemos que hacer es ir al ministerio, pedir el registro de alumnos de Hogwarts del año… ¿ 65 al 72?- pregunto el rubio

-creo que sí, sabes no sé si podre hacer tantas cosas, tengo un puesto de trabajo y tengo que solucionar mil de cosas, no puedo darle prioridad solo a este caso.-agrego la castaña

-mira, este es un caso que en la oficina de aurores aun no han podido descifrar, para tu alivio deje a Astoria encargada de derivar y dar las autorizaciones correspondientes que llegaran, ella es buena en lo que hace, lo ha demostrado.

-¿No crees que viene muy de cerca la recomendación?-pregunto Hermione indirectamente.

- ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Piensas que tengo algo con ella?-el rubio rio- no imagines cosas, solo somos amigos.

-yo no he dicho nada, yo a ella no la conozco bien, tengo que evaluarlo.

-no te preocupes Granger, mientras más rápido resolvamos todo esto, mucho mejor, ahora, ve al ministerio y manda a buscar todos los registros y los revisamos, me comprometo a ayudarte pero mañana porque en un par de horas tengo una cita con Astoria Greengrass.

-no me digas nada Malfoy, iré al ministerio me llevare todo a mi casa y ahí lo hare cómodamente así que no te molestes en ayudarme, me tardare pero yo puedo- comento Hermione con el ceño fruncido, _¿Qué se cree este para darme ordenes? Ni que fuera él, el jefe.- _nos vemos en el ministerio quizás mañana, Adios- Hermione se retiro furiosa del lugar tomando el álbum de fotos y la tarjeta que había encontrado, ¿que le pasaba? ¿porque reaccionaba asi?.


End file.
